


Sex and Stupidity

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's bouts of uncertainty had the worst timing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Stupidity

"Am I-" Luke began breathlessly, stopping for a moment before pushing on, "Am I doing it right?"

The head resting upon his shoulder shifted slightly, causing the long, blood red hair draped over his back to move feather light across his oversensitive skin. It felt good, very, very good, though not as good as _other things_. The silence, punctuated only by their heavy breathing and the occasional gasp, stretched out and Luke began to wonder whether he'd get an answer or not. Of course, he ought to have known better than to think something as inane as that, because a second later he got a response, though not exactly the way he was expecting it.

"Ow!" Luke screeched as sharp teeth bit into his shoulder abruptly, a most certainly unprovoked action in his opinion. "What the hell was that for?!" he snarled, but his only answer was a deep chuckle as the teeth released their hold on his smarting skin, a quick lick to the area the only sign of contrition. Asshole. He scowled at the lack of understandable communication, though he supposed he shouldn't have expected anything less from _him_. If nothing else, Asch truly excelled at being a smug bastard. Still... Weren't people supposed to tell each other if they were doing it right or not? Communication was important for this sort of stuff, _right_? Luke very much did _not_ want to hurt him, most especially not like that. "Are you going to tell me whether I'm doing it right or not?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions, dreck," Asch said snidely as he lifted his head from Luke's shoulder and leaned back against the headboard. "I wouldn't be letting you do it if you weren't doing it right."

"Well... I guess," Luke pouted, a little put out by Asch's derisive tone. Did he have to be such a jerk all the time? Wasn't something like this supposed to bring people closer together? "You didn't have to bite me though."

Asch merely sneered in response. "Well, seeing as how you're not doing _anything_ at the moment, I didn't see much point in being nice." He smiled slyly as Luke pinked a bit at what he was so flagrantly hinting at, though to be perfectly honest it was only noticeable because he was looking for it. There was a lot more color there from arousal than from embarrassment after all. The idiot's constant blushing was rather cute, actually, but far be it for him to admit to something like that. He sighed a moment later when Luke still refused to move or do much of anything but attempt to emulate a stone statue. "Am I going to have to do everything myself?"

"No!" Luke yelped indignantly, then ducked his head down in shame at the perceived criticism. Of course, the view from that angle didn't help matters much either. At least Asch _appeared_ to be enjoying himself. But... he had never done anything like this before. Hell, the closest he had ever gotten to this kind of situation was thanks to his own hand or peeping in on Guy. He didn't exactly know how these sort of things went- Well, no, he _did_ , it really wasn't that hard to figure out... he just didn't know how to not fuck it up like he usually did. And _boy_ wasn't that the wrong phrase to use. But, yes, this was getting just a little bit uncomfortable... okay, _very_ uncomfortable, but his initial point still stood! He did _not_ want to hurt Asch. 

"It's just- I don't- I really- Am I- How do- **Augh**!" Luke screamed in frustration and leaned forward, resting his forehead upon Asch's chest as he tried to get his mind into some semblance of a working order. Why did this have to be so damn hard? It wasn't as if Asch was all that hard to figure out, nor was the concept of... _that_.

Smiling indulgently down at his idiot of a replica, Asch reached up and ran his fingers comfortingly through the moron's lighter colored hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he announced, his tone nothing short of amused, "But you are thinking about this entirely too much. It's just sex."

Luke rocked his head back and glared irately up at his grinning original. "That's easy for you to say," he grumbled irritably, "You're not the one doing all the work here."

Asch cocked an eyebrow at that, still far, far too amused to really take the feisty little idiot's exasperation very seriously. "Would you rather I was?"

"No." Luke scowled and looked away, doing his best not to blush even more and failing horribly. "It's just," he muttered hesitantly, his ears turning a bright red as he almost choked on the following words, "You're awfully... tight... and I don't- Well, really- I... uh... don't want to hurt you, okay?"

"You're not hurting me," Asch chided, doing his level best to not laugh at the adorable moron. "And even if you were, I'd really rather you not stop at this point because it's really starting to get uncomfortable with you stuck up my ass and not doing anything."

Even though it seemed a bit impossible, Luke's face reddened even further. "O-Okay, fine," he murmured quietly, unable to muster up any sort of volume thanks to the embarrassment that was choking him. Sighing heavily, he gingerly looked up at Asch, chewing a bit on his bottom lip as he asked, "But you'll tell me if I am hurting you, right?"

"If that is what it will take," Asch huffed in annoyance as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "The _yes_ , I'll tell yo-" He broke off in a strangled gasp as Luke apparently took him at face value and _moved_. And then he really didn't feel any urge for further conversation. That wasn't to say that Luke was the best at what he was doing, or that it even _mattered_ at this point whether he was good at it or not or whether it hurt or not. It _did_ , however, feel excruciatingly good and really that's all Asch cared about for the time being. The thoroughly stupid _chat_ that had just passed between them quickly fled both of their mind in lieu of better things to think about -or _not_ to think about as the case may be-.


End file.
